Dark Machinations
by Archerman247
Summary: The Legendary Heroes had believed all their work to be finished. That their worlds were safe. Now they must discover how wrong they were as they puppet master behind it all begins to make his move.


Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Bandai

Prologue

There had once been a great evil, known only as the Old One, which had terrorized the digiworlds in the beginning. Then Yggdrasill, ruler of the four quadrants of the digiworlds, arose and sealed the Old One away between the worlds where it would have no chance of escape. Or so it believed.

In the darkness that existed between the quadrants; there was a crystal, and inside that crystal was an insubstantial blackness. Around the crystal floated two figures. One appeared as an old man in a poncho clutching a staff in its right hand. The second was huge beyond description, its size obscuring the bulk of its own form in the surrounding darkness.

"My most sincere apologizes, my lord," the old man said, bowing to the crystal, "But it would appear that all our plans have been for naught. The four quadrants remain stable, and we have lost 2 of our number to the chosen ones. With Daemon being sealed away, I fear we have lost all hope of freeing you."

"Let's not forget Beelzemon's betrayal," growled the hulking figure.

The old man glared up at the other, "Do not speak that cretins name before the master again, fool! With the failure of the plan, the Master is not to be tested now!"

The gargantuan figure snarled, only to be interrupted as the crystal began to glow a deep purple. From inside of it issued a hissing laugh.

"Now, now, Barbamon, I never took you for a pessimist," the voice from the crystal said, "Not all has been lost. Daemon, Lucemon, Belphemon, even the traitor Beelzemon, succeeded in their assignments to destabilize the quadrants. Belphemon even scored us an even greater victory in the western quadrant."

"What victory was this, my lord?" Barbamon asked.

"Belphemon manage to manipulate the political situation to his favor, through the foolish human Kurata. His actions led to the collapse of the barrier between the human and digital worlds, and that fool Yggdrasill ordering his Royal Knights to destroy the human world. In the end, Yggdrasill has fallen into a state of hibernation, thus leaving the digiworlds in a state of chaos." The master explained, sounding as though he was speaking to a simpleton.

A cruel grin split Barbamon's face.

"And with Daemon and Beelzemon releasing Apocalymon and the D-Reaper; and Lucemon's total, yet temporary, destruction of the northern quadrant's digiworld and its moons; that leaves all four quadrants set for your return!" The Demon Lord said.

A slow clapping sound came from the crystal holding the Old One.

"Right on most counts, Barbamon, but we're not ready for the main event quite yet. There are still preparations that need to be made."

Barbamon glanced at the gargantuan figure, "Master, what preparations…"

The demon lord was interrupted as a stream of purple fire suddenly erupted into existence. When it died down, a woman clad in violet robes that revealed her shoulders and cleavage stood in its place. A horrible burn marred the left side of her neck and left shoulder.

"Lilithmon," Barbamon said, a surprised look crossing his face, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still working for that three horned bastard of death in the Central Area."

Lilithmon snarled, "That didn't go as planned. Freaking children and their stupid need to but in."

The crystal flashed, "Did you acquire the object I sent you to retrieve, Lilithmon?"

Lilithmon rolled her eyes before reaching into her robes to produce a brilliant white orb that was the size of the palm of a child's hand. A deep laugh came from the crystal.

"Excellent! You managed to find our entertainment for my welcome home party! Now all we need is our guests of honor."

The Demon Lords exchanged puzzled expressions. Who these guests were, the three didn't know.

"Oh, and Lilithmon, return to the Central Area. I want you to retrieve someone for me."

"Who, my master?" she asked.

"The little brother of your old boss. I believe he might be the best playmate to keep our special guests busy until we are ready for them. Now go," Lilithmon opened her mouth to complain, before quickly bowing and vanishing in a plume of fire. "Oh and you two, go see about retrieving Daemon from that abysmal ocean he's found himself vacationing at these past 4 years. I think he's had enough time for lying about, and we have quite a bit to do."

Barbamon bowed and both he and the Leviathan disappeared in a sea of flames. The crystal began to glow softly_. 'Yes we have quite a bit to do before the real fun can begin, but since I will soon have the two tools that'll guarantee my victory; I dare say there is nothing to fear,' _ The Old One thought, before it began to madly cackle to itself.

Are you sure you don't want to do this? I mean this is why you were asked here.

Rika: Yes, and I don't even know why you asked me here in the first place. I mean I'm not even in this chapter.

You were the best option, other than Lilithmon.

Rika: You mean the choice was between me and the Digi-Slut.

Hey, that's a good one. Can I use that later?

Rika: Grrr

OW! Oh gawd, I think you bloke my nose! Why did you punch me!?

Rika: You deserved it!

I knew I should have gone with Impmon. Don't hit me! We don't have time. We have to do the stringer for the next chapter.

Rika: Fine, at least I'm getting paid for this crap.

Uhhh

Rika: I am getting paid. Right?

Yes. Hey! Look! We're all out of time! So make sure to read the next chapter! Which should come about if Rika doesn't find out she's been paid with expired coupons.

Rika: What do you mean you're paying me in expired coupons!

Uh, I have to go now. Bye. And keep reading!


End file.
